


南辕北辙520没有爱情旅店

by carboxyl



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboxyl/pseuds/carboxyl
Summary: 你海男性拉拉天雷滚滚ooc夏姬八乱写文学 本质罗中心惹主罗基 mentioned红白玫瑰
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law





	南辕北辙520没有爱情旅店

尤斯塔斯·基德时常对外宣称自己是纯爷们铁T，只做上面，但实际上已经搞了两年的地下淘淘乐，手指上也开始涂紫红色指甲油，对象是个北海姐T，比他大三岁，矮个十来公分。

相遇是在伊万科夫开的les吧。基德大学辍学后便整日无所事事，每天大半夜骑着鬼火带着一群小弟在新世界四处乱飚，偶尔去约一个开一个啥的，反正他哥也不爱管这些，只要开心就好。那天基德像往常一样找了个靠近吧台的位置坐下，刚准备点单，一晃眼便看见一个高瘦个子坐在吧台边，手里捏着杯芝华士，十指满是纹身，绝对叛逆，正跟新来的黄毛卷眉调酒师聊些什么。他的侧脸很好看，介于年轻与成熟之间，从鬓边至下巴留了一圈小胡子，性感得要死，让基德一不留神就注视了很久。  
那人似乎是察觉到什么，便回头来看，一转眼就看到他。基德那天穿得像往常一样少，上半身肌肉暴露无遗，发型狂野中略带精致，dior999仔细涂到嘴角，光明正大的注视被发现后神情立刻紧张起来，他僵硬地咧起一边嘴角，朝那人一笑，算是打了个招呼。  
罗啧了一声，心里暗笑，想这小子怎么回事，现在的直男铁蹄都这么没边界感吗？反身就对他竖了个中指，意思是同T相斥，请自觉爬开。  
于是基德勃起了，相当反常的勃起了，笑一瞬间僵在脸上，心跳如擂鼓，根本没想到自己被一根竖起来的中指搞到竖起来了，幸好裤子足够宽松。他呲着牙，自言自语道：脾气有够恶劣的哦。  
罗倒并不怎么把他放在心上，他是来找山治聊天的，两人是北海老乡，各自在新世界打拼，虽然不太熟，彼此都过分客气，但总有那么一点点乡情可叙，比如天空战士索拉之类的。他竖完中指，就继续跟山治安利杰尔马66了。  
眼看这份突如其来的天菜就要回头，基德更不甘心，他立即起身，几步走到罗面前，几小时前涂上的口红略有发干，张嘴说话略有困难，他说：“但我们可以聊聊，不是么？”  
话音刚落，罗也笑了，他细长的眉毛挑起，道：“好啊。”又伸出左手，朝他勾了勾食指，“怎么，看上我了？”  
吧台里的山治瞬间露出比听他安利杰尔马66时更痛苦的表情，他放下手里的抹布和玻璃杯，死死捂住脸，嘴里念念有词：姐崆峒姐崆峒姐崆峒姐崆峒我脏了我脏了我脏了......  
基德被他一个眼神勾得魂飞魄散，跟个僵尸似的挪过来，疯狂点头。山治的脸已经拧成麻花。基德弯下身，罗勾住他的下巴，轻轻吻上他的嘴角，舔了舔香气还未散尽的口红，“很甜。”山治如遭五雷轰顶，瞳孔地震。  
“买了这单，我跟你走。”罗低声说。基德点头，虽然比他高，却总感觉被他俯视，心里莫名的痒。他从兜里掏出几百贝利，放在吧台上。山治有气无力地把纸钞收进柜台，眼神已经丧失焦距，西施般捧胸防止吐血。  
罗便从高脚凳上下来，拍了拍基德的肩，带着他出去了。  
山治失魂落魄，如同干瘪的充气娃娃。  
后厨的伊万科夫叹了口气：“看来山治boy还有很多需要修行的地方呢~❤”

基德其实本来没想过找固炮，反正还年轻，有大把爱情可以挥霍，没必要全耗在一个人身上，后来的两年，他就不这么想了。后来他常常想的是：妈的，再也不搞淘淘乐了，老子是大傻逼。

说固炮其实也就几周一次，罗是外科医生，在处处打砸抢烧的新世界免不了经常加班。今年五月二十号估计亦如此。  
下午五点，基德望着通讯录里的“特拉法尔加”发呆。罗的手机永远都是静音，发出去的消息总要等很久才回，打电话过去也基本不会被接上。好烦啊，他想，不过他还是拨去了电话。  
很意外，电话通了。基德说：喂，特拉法尔加，出来见一面。对面说：好啊，今天正好空着。  
“你不是天天日理万机吗，怎么今天正好空着？”  
“大概是因为五二零，大家不兴打打杀杀，都跑去民政局办证了。”  
“你这什么意思啊？”  
“还能是什么意思，我有空啊。”  
“fnmdp！”  
“晚上八点老地方见，尤斯塔斯当家。”  
基德有种莫名的开心，他仔仔细细地抹好发胶，涂上口红，还是那支烈艳蓝金挚红的999，正点又妖娆，本宫不死，尔等终究是妃。

到了love hotel自然除了干也没别的可干，八点整，特拉法尔加风尘仆仆赶到，满面红光。甫一见面，便抱住他的后脑勺吻上来。估计是刚吃了晚饭，饱暖思淫欲。  
今天的特拉法尔加心情尤其好，对他亲亲抱抱，很是关心。进了房间澡也是一起洗的，还饶有兴味地对他被水打湿的红头发上下其手，基德甚至觉得他有点OOC。  
不过OOC也不坏。  
仿佛是为了贯彻互看不顺眼的同T相斥，他们百分之九十干的时候都把不和谐当情趣。Dirty talk，每次都少不了，有的时候还会上道具。不过在基德失去左臂后，道具几乎不用了。特拉法尔加第一次看见他裹着绷带的手臂时很意外地没冷嘲热讽，只是轻轻摸了两下，说如果幻肢痛可以来找我。基德想，我还年轻，凭什么。但心里更深处就傲不起来了，他为自己痛心，不是为了这条手臂，是为自己。  
基德想，今天是五二零，多好的日子，偶尔纵容一次特拉法尔加的控制欲也不坏。于是他放任罗把他压在身下，让那修长十指细细照顾过每一块肌肉，然后扣住他的腰，一寸寸压进去，仿佛这具肌肉紧实、比他更高大的身体已被肖想了很久很久…  
结束后，罗抚摸他泛红的脸，吻住他的嘴唇。他的眼睛微微眯起，里面包含着后悔、沉迷、痛苦和爱，但也很温柔，仿佛透过他在深深凝望着另一个背影。他说：谢谢。  
基德一时无话可说。他知道了，那些都不是他的，只有那句"谢谢"是他的。  
他推开罗，干着嗓子，从喉咙里挤出一句："还没够呢，你把我当什么了？老子自从跟了你再也没做过上面，你就这点本事吗？"  
罗一瞬间恢复了清醒，脸色变得阴沉。他又变回了百分之九十时的那个样子。

“尤斯塔斯当家的，问你个事。”  
“有屁快放。”  
“你跟草帽当家的也熟吧。他今天晚上约我吃了个饭，你说他是不是有那种意思。”  
“你可拉几把倒吧。我猜他一定是带着他手下那群人搞团建，顺便请你的。”  
“啧。居然被你说中了...”  
“我靠不会吧...？我以前怎么没察觉到，草帽路飞是直男诶！你有病吗！”  
“算了。不聊这个，我去洗澡了。”  
目送特拉法尔加走进浴室，基德觉得自己心里好像很空，不知道脸上是什么表情，估计很僵硬。特拉法尔加把他当什么，说到底就是个尽职尽责的伴儿，直到一方真的想停了就停下，就该是这样。路飞也算他半个朋友，他可以嫉妒自己的朋友吗？有这个资格吗？不好吧。  
基德终归不是爱纠结的人。他事后犯起懒，就着浴室的水声耍手机玩。

不一会儿，水声停了。  
“特拉法尔加，”他说，“虽然这话我说不合适，但我真觉得你俩成不了。”基德没头没尾的来了一句。  
彼时罗刚从浴室里出来，他有点洁癖，事前事后都必须各洗一趟，不过对床伴的爱干净程度还算宽容。“那是我的事吧。”  
意思是他多管闲事了。  
“是你自己告诉我的，我讲讲看法怎么就不行了？”  
“早知道不说了，狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”  
“呵呵，那你能拿一个直男怎么办？像当初勾引我那样去勾引他吗？”  
罗被触怒了，心里那点扭曲的施虐欲一下子蹿了上来。他回到床上，一把抓住基德完好的右腕，手指插入掌心，把他手掌缓缓撑开。  
“看看你，陪了我两年，也没有一点长进。”  
不等他回嘴，便一口狠狠吻上去，唇齿交缠，攫取他的呼吸，罗修长五指将那只略大他一圈的手死死压在床上，基德细白的皮肤被他按出红痕，挣扎与呜咽俱被压制。罗还半硬着，不顾他反抗直接塞了进去，其实刚来了几发，不应期也过去了，但基德就是觉得痛，越觉得痛嘴上就反咬得越狠，直到把罗咬出血来。  
他的嘴唇被罗的血染红，罗又开始怜惜他。他似乎相当喜欢自己涂着口红的样子，不舔个几口就不舒服，眼神三分虔诚六分迷离一分痛苦，从开始就是如此。这算是我赢了一成吗？基德想。  
但罗的怜惜是很有限的，到最后也没再对他说一句话。两人沉默着干完，都不舒服。罗摸了摸他半湿的头发，翻个身就睡了。

五月二十一号早上九点，基德被闹钟闹醒了。身边自然是空的，因为今天是工作日，罗不会轻易翘班。往身后一摸，居然被清理过，药也上好了。特拉法尔加真的有病吧！妈的好烦啊......他打开手机，房间里窗帘还拉着，手机屏幕的光很刺眼。  
“我去上班了，今天好好休息，给你延时到下午两点了。5:30a.m.”  
基德嘁了一声，把手机丢到一旁，四仰八叉地躺回床上，又饿又累。心里一团火不知道怎么发泄，极其无奈。他想，也许我是世界上唯一一个叫他“特拉法尔加”的人，这样看来总归够特殊了吧，后来又想，草帽路飞叫他“特拉男”，比他还特殊一些，更何况做了两年固炮，特拉法尔加从来都叫他“尤斯塔斯当家的”，一听就古怪又疏远，却也不改口。  
更何况的更何况，特拉法尔加居然会如此扭扭捏捏地跟他分享自己暗恋着谁。这也太危险了，相当于明晃晃的一张朋友卡，他连提“分手”的资格都没有。而且他暗恋的是路飞！路飞可是直男诶！怎么可能吃他那一套！女同性恋怎么可能跟直男活在一个世界里呢！  
他又打开手机通讯录，把特拉法尔加发来的短信全看了一遍。大多时候他没个好语气，不过自己半斤八两，两人正常说起话来也像拌嘴，抱有某种期待的时候看看还觉得有趣，现在再看只觉得自己有病，特拉法尔加更有病。  
对啊，都没开始过哪来的结束。本来可不就是固炮吗。我犯的哪门子贱，活几把该。  
迷迷糊糊地，他又睡着了，再醒来时脑壳剧痛，打开手机看已经快十二点了。他打开微信，发了条朋友圈：妈的，最烦搞淘淘乐的人！最先来点赞的人是路飞，他见啥都赞，心可真够大的。之后点赞的人寥寥无几，好友圈里多半没人懂他的黑话，估计只当他发神经。  
十二点零三分，医院的午休时间，特拉法尔加点赞了。  
基德在评论区意有所指地自言自语：你也太看得起自己了吧？给老子爬！  
后来也没人回复。

其实罗在屏幕那边长长地叹了口气。

下午一点三刻，阳光普照，基德从爱情旅店里走了出来。

END

其实基德妹妹嫉妒错人了，嘻嘻


End file.
